


Every Rose has its Thorns.

by Aokaga_swag



Series: Of Tumblr posts and oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Usopp/Reader - Freeform, fluff? I guess, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokaga_swag/pseuds/Aokaga_swag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot of Usopp/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose has its Thorns.

He was starting to feel like Zoro, acting as lost as he was- _is_. He wanted to keep it dangerously simple, but that soon proved to be much harder than he had originally thought. I mean, he had a general idea of what he wanted to do, it was just _doing_ it that made it hard.

“Usopp-kun?”

He jumped at the calling of his name and cursed lightly under his breath as the green seed rolled off of his work bench and clattered to the wooden floor.

His head whipped up to glare at the person who dare interrupt his present for-

“Robin?” He found the question slipped past his lips despite knowing who it was upon seeing their form. “Did you need something?” He pressed, stretching his goggles atop his head so he could better look at her.

He skeptically watched as she calmly shook her head, pursing his lips as a small smile made itself known on her face.

“No, no,” she gently replied, leaning against the door frame, “I just wanted to check if you still needed my help with-”

“ _NOPE_!” He suddenly screeched, leaping up off of his feet as he scrambled to the door, “N-Not anymore, thanks!” He stuttered, quickly shushing her as he pressed a finger to his lips as his eyes scanned the, fortunately, clear corridor behind her.

“Oh, really?” She hummed, voice taking on an amusing tone, “So you’ve got everything set up already, I take it?”

He lightly scratched the side of his head at the question, “Not quite…” He mumbled, glaring down at the green seed that lay at a table leg. “It’s proving harder to make than I thought..” His shoulders slouched in exasperation, and he let out a withering groan. “Why am I doing this again?”

Robin smirked and stood straight, taking a step backwards as she made to leave. “Why indeed,” she mused, turning to the side and looking at him over her shoulder as she slowly walked down the corridor. “It’s not like you’re confessing or anything, right?”

He let out a strangled shout at her and quickly stumbled back inside his room, door loudly clicking shut as he slid down to the floor. “Damn it, Robin!” He exclaimed, shoving his face into his hands as he blamed her for the blush staining his cheeks.

He sighed after sitting there for a few more minutes, and sent a withering glare towards the offending seed. “Back to work I go…”

_______

You were confused.

First of all, you hadn’t seen Usopp _all day_ , and secondly, Robin had suddenly come up to you to tell you to go to his room? What was up with that?

There was _definitely_ something off, and you repeatedly told yourself that that was why you listened to Robin and went to his room; not because you _missed_ him or anything, but just to sate your curiosity…

Shaking your head, you lifted a lightly clenched hand up to rap at the closed door in front of you, frowning when there wasn’t an immediate response.

Worried, you knocked again.

“H-Hang on a minute! Geez…”

You snorted in amusement, no doubt knowing that he would soon regret his choice of words once he opened the door and found it was you there and not one of your more… obnoxious crew-mates.

“O-Oh.”

Ah. There he was.

You appraised his dishevelled form with a raised ‘brow. “What were you doing?” You asked with a slight tilt of your head.

He blankly stared at you, as if trying to mentally arrange his words. “I, uh…”

You eagerly lent forward, awaiting his reply, and mentally reminded yourself not to get worked up over the way his arm deliciously flexed when he scratched the back of neck, or the way his alluringly plump lips, that always looked so kissable, stretched into a nervous smile. Yes. You needed to be reminded, constantly, to not think about those little things.

“I was making something-”

“That was a given, yes,” you interrupted with an amused tone, blinking at the way he flinched.

“-for you,” he finished, quietly uttering the words as he looked down at his feet. “It’s ok if you don’t like it-”

“Usopp,” you said, taking a small step forward.

“I mean, Heracles-sensei said not to tamper with the green-pops and I did, so it might not-”

“ _Usopp_.” You pushed, laying your hands on his shoulders to see if that would garner a response from him, other than his rambling.

“Do you like plants? I do. I’m sorry if you don’t. I can always-”

“USOPP!” You shouted, roughly shaking his shoulders.

He looked up from the ground and straight into your eyes. “H-Huh?” He stuttered, looking behind you and then back at you, as if checking something. “When did you get so close?!”

You sweat-dropped at him and raised your eyebrows in disbelief. “Seriously?” You mumbled, shaking your head as your hands dropped back down to your sides. “Never mind. Wanna show me what you made?”

He gave you a skeptical glance and slowly nodded as he turned around to lead you into his room. “Sure…”

_________

You blinked down at your hand. “Is this it?” You squinted at the rather green looking item rolling around in the middle of your palm.

“Y-Yeah,” he replied, audibly gulping as he gauged your reaction. “It doesn’t look like much right now, but when you add water it transforms and…. Yeah..”

You glanced at his deflated form from the corner of your eyes, gently smiling at his genuine concern for your reaction and you gently curled your hand around the seed. “It’s _perfect_ ,” you sternly said, “I love it,” you pressed, turning to face him fully and you cursed yourself for what you were about to do.

“O-Oh? That’s goo- _ACK_!”

You snickered under your breath as you wound your arms around his neck, burying your face into his collar as your laughter subsided. “Thank you, Usopp.”

He was pretty sure his heart stopped right then and there, but he forced it to work again because, as nice as it would be to die in your arms, he would rather live, by your side, preferably, than die a very Sanji-like death.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled, fingers twitching as he gently lay his hands on your waist. “I’m glad you like it.” He had to remember to thank Robin for pointing him in the right direction.

You nodded and leant away from him, arms still around his neck. “What’s so different about it, anyways?”

He tried to focus, honestly, he did. But with your face so close to his, it was just incredibly hard to.

“Usopp?” You called, lips twitching as you saw his dazed expression. “Earth to Usopp?”

You almost, almost giggled at the way his eyelids frantically fluttered as he tried to focus, and you momentarily tightened your hold on him as you reminded yourself to get a grip.

“Sorry,” he sheepishly replied, eyes flickering down to your lips that were pursed. “I was a bit…. out of it, there.”

You flushed as you saw the way his eyes kept looking at your lips and you thought, why _now_? Why are you only blushing _now_ and not when you literally jumped him, your crush of _how_ long, exactly? It was a wonder you weren’t a pile of goo yet.

It annoyed you that your heart kept on fluttering everything single time he looked at your lips that were now pinched in between your teeth, and you mentally screamed at him every time to just _do_ something.

“So, uhm…”

Ah, fuck it.

Your eyes slammed shut as you grabbed the back of his head and _kissed_ him.

You ignored his shout of surprise and, maybe, initial protest, but they were just so soft and too delectable for you to stop.

Ok. So _maybe_ it was a tad bit weird the way his nose poked into your cheek, but it was new and, dare you say it, endearing. It was almost like a reminder that this was Usopp you were kissing, and it always would be, no matter if your eyes were open or closed.

As nice as this was, you needed to breathe. like _now_.

You gasped and greedily gulped in air as you parted from him, eyes still closed as your brain was still fuzzy and disoriented as hell.

“Wow.” Your legs felt weak, and you shifted your grip on him so your hands were once again around his neck. “ _Wow_ ,” you repeated, not knowing what else to say.

He chuckled, the sound coming out rich and velvety, and you were weirdly reminded of the coffee Sanji makes. Ok, it wasn’t weird actually. He suited the connotation perfectly, especially with his deliciously tanned skin.

“That good, huh?” He mused, wiggling his eyebrows at you, “Not really a surprise…” He trailed off, jokingly puckering his lips. “You did get a kiss from the Great God Usopp!” He bellowed, puffing his chest up, and then flinching as the action caused his chest to touch yours. “S-Sorry!”

You were as amused by his antics as you were embarrassed. Honestly. Did he think he was the only one affected here?!

“Shut up!” You lightly laughed, slapping the back of his head as you smiled at him. “You’re such a dork!”

He winked at you and quickly swooped down the kiss your cheek, “But I’m _your_ dork,” he whispered, and holy shit when was this guy so smooth? You were pretty sure he’d been taking lessons from Sanji.

“O-Oh really, now?” You stuttered, not at all expecting his sudden confidence, but not completely against it because his breath against your ear felt very nice and you would sooner kick yourself than give that up.

“When did that h-happen?” You mused, trying to play it cool when really you were actually shitting yourself because his sudden smoothness is not going to be good for your heart. _Or_ your body.

It was like you could tell the exact second which his confidence diminished.

His hands froze their digging into your hips and his shoulders tensed. “U-Uh…”

Looks like Smooth-God-Usopp’s time was up.

“I… Uhm..”

You yelped as you were suddenly pushed back and towards the door. “U-Usopp?!” You shouted, heart thumping in a panic as you were turned around and something was shoved into your hands, and suddenly you were in the corridor.

“Just make sure to add water!”

You blinked at the closed door and numbly clenched your hand around the item in it, already knowing what it was without having to look at it.

You ignored the sting in your eyes and quickly ran down the empty corridor and into your room a ways down, not noticing the presence that you unknowingly ran past.

They shook their head in disappointment as they watched you run past them. “Oh, Usopp-kun….”

_____

You quietly sat there, shoving your anger onto the offending seed a look of anger as it innocently sat on your desk.

“This is all your fault,” you scoffed, ignoring the way your hand clenched around the glass of water you earlier got for said seed. “I’m not curious, ok,” you mumbled to yourself, leaning forward to place the glass on the desk. “He never said how much water…”

Nothing bad would happen if you just dropped the seed in the water, right? Too late.

You eagerly watched at the seed sunk down to the bottom of the glass, and pouted as nothing happened straight away.

“Well, he _did_ say that he wasn’t supposed to tamper with it…. Maybe it didn’t wo- _SHIT_!” You shouted, upon hearing the glass shatter. “No, no, no!” You whined, watching as vines shot out from the now broken glass.

“I PUT TOO MUCH WATER!” You screeched, grabbing your hair in a panic as you quickly stood up from your chair and stumbled back as a particular thorny vine shot past your face.

“DAMN IT, USOPP!” You howled, crouching down and crawling under your desk as vine grew and curled around every bit of furniture you owned and it _still_ wasn’t finished.

You peeked out from your spot under the desk and blinked at the makeshift jungle in front of you. “What the hell, Usopp?!” You groaned, slapping a hand to your forehead. “What have you do- _wow_.”

You gasped at the sudden appearance of a huge beautifully lavender flower, its petals pointed and wide as it bloomed.

You cautiously crawled out from under the desk and sat on the back of your legs as you stared at the flower in wonder, the only other thing that gained your attention was the ink staining the petals.

You tried not to blush, honestly, you did. But it was kind of inevitable as the ink swirled and eventually formed into letters.

Fire. That was what your face felt like. It was hot and burning. Your eyes weren’t any better, and this time you didn’t even try to hold back your tears.

“Oh my _god_ ,” you whispered, holding a hand up to your mouth as you continued to stare at the stunningly exotic flower that looked like it was made just for you.

And, suddenly, the vines crowding your room, books crushed on the floor, and glass broken, didn’t mean anything compared to the words delicately written on the flowers ethereal petals.

_Will you go out with me?_


End file.
